


Fall

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Day Two of the AgentCorp Prompts for October.Fall/Autumn is my favourite time of the year. So I took the opportunity to write about that.AgentCorp style of course!#ACOP2019





	Fall

The wind swept through their hair as they walked, kicking and crunching the gold and red leaves under foot. The sun was beginning to set through the trees and there was now a slight chill in the air. Lena Luthor had left her jacket back in the cabin. She was dressed in jeans, boots and a sweater, she shivered slightly as she walked through the forested area near their cabin in the woods. Alex Danvers let go of her girlfriends hand and took off her leather jacket then wrapped it around her girlfriend's shoulders. 

“Alex you will get cold.”

“It’s not far now,” Alex said, then she helped Lena into the jacket. 

“I suppose I can warm you up once we get back to the cabin,” Lena smirked grabbing a hold of Alex’s hand again.

Once they were in the cabin Lena started making them both some hot chocolate whilst Alex threw some logs on the fire. 

Lena was just adding a little rum to each mug of steaming hot chocolate when she felt Alex behind her. The redhead wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and nuzzled into her hair, “You smell gorgeous, your so soft and warm, I can never get enough of you.”

Lena placed the rum down and turned in Alex’s embrace, “You smooth talker.”

Alex rubbed her nose against Lena’s and pecked at her lips before moving to her neck, then back to her lips. Lena let out a small moan of pleasure then pulled back from the kiss with a small smile, “As much as I was enjoying this, our drinks are getting cold.”

They took their hot chocolate, with added rum and marshmallows and sat down together on a soft blanket in front of the roaring log fire. 

Lena wasn't sure when her life had begun to feel normal, it seemed to happen gradually, not long after dating Director Alex Danvers. With each passing day Alex had helped her to trust, to feel things she hadn't dared to let herself feel before, and most of all to love and be loved.

And as they sat in a comfortable silence watching the glow of the fire, sipping their drinks, she felt so much warmth in her heart. But in the six months they had been dating she still had not told Alex she loved her. And she sensed that Alex was a little sad about that. After all, Alex had told her many times, she just couldn't bring herself to say the words back.

“Alex, do you know how much you mean to me?,” she spoke looking into the flames.

Alex looked to Lena beside her, “If its as much as you mean to me then yes, I do.”

Lena placed her hot chocolate down and turned to face Alex. Her green eyes were glistening. She had to say it now, the time was perfect, she took a deep breath and let those three little words roll off her tongue.

“I love you, I love you so much.”

Alex took a short moment to process her girlfriends words, heart pounding in her chest, her eyebrows raised and then she looked to Lena’s eyes and she could see tears forming. It tugged at her heart to see her like that, emotionally opened bare. Alex decided in that moment to not make a big deal out of it and just go with it.

“Ditto,” Alex placed her hands to Lena’s soft warm face pulling her into a gentle kiss, they could both taste chocolate with a hint of rum with each deepening kiss, when they pulled apart they were smiling into each other's lips. Alex then pulled Lena down on top of her on the blanket in front of the fire and they both giggled

“Now,” Alex said with a sexy grin, “I seem to remember you promised to warm me up?”


End file.
